A touch display panel is generally a regular rectangular display panel including a display area and a non-display area, and touch electrodes are connected with an Integrated Circuit (IC) through touch lead lines in the touch display panel; and in the display panel including the regular rectangular display area, the corresponding array of touch electrodes is a rectangle, and the touch lead lines can be arranged to be distributed uniformly in the touch display panel. As there is a demand for displaying throughout a screen of a display product, an image is required to be displayed in an abnormal shape on the panels of more and more products to thereby yield to their cameras, etc. However in a touch display panel on which an image is displayed in an abnormal shape, neither the shape of a display area, nor the shape of the corresponding array of touch electrodes is a rectangle, so that touch lead lines can not be distributed uniformly in the touch display panel, and thus an image may not be displayed uniformly in an abnormal shape on the touch display panel.